


you can bark all night but you're never gonna bite

by fffearless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, i never write like this i have no idea, idek, imagine present day michael and fetus luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffearless/pseuds/fffearless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael talks a lot of shit but Luke knows he'll never do anything about it. (Until he does.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can bark all night but you're never gonna bite

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have no idea where this came from and if it sucks I'm sorry I'm not good at smuttyish stuff
> 
> title taken from pillow talk by kids in glass houses

Michael's kinda weird and Luke's kinda scared of him. 

It's not because he's got tattoos curling all the way up his arm or hair that's a different colour every week or because he wears jeans that are tighter than the country's damn economy it's that. It's just that sometimes when Luke scurries past him in the halls he'll yell something crude and suggestive and Luke doesn't know if it's more embarrassing that it scares him or that it turns him on and makes him have to discreetly rearrange his dick that's pressing tight against the seam of his school trousers. 

Luke doesn't even know why Michael says stuff like that to him. He doesn't even know him, Luke's a year below him, but the one time they did have to share the music room and Luke cowered away from Michael whenever he came close was enough to make Michael want to push his buttons. He'd purposely find excuses to press himself against Luke, he'd lean over him to tune the amp or check the wires of Luke's guitar and each time Luke would close his eyes tight and breathe deeply through his nose.

Michael thought he was just adorable, being young and scared yet also turned on just by Michael being next to him. So he carried it on, yelling stuff down the hall whenever he happened to see Luke pass by. Things about his fingers, Michael would _love_ to know what else they could do, or his legs, how _great_ they'd look wrapped around Michael's waist and that one day where Luke didn't have the time to fix his hair in the morning and Michael couldn't help but scream about his _fucking sex hair_.

At first Luke was scared, like what the hell did Michael want with him? He was just a gangly kid with a stupid fringe, he had to keep on his toes incase Michael was planning something bigger and far more embarrassing but when the comments became more frequent, more intense, more _dirty_ , Luke couldn't help but let them get to him. Like yeah maybe he'd go home and have a quick wank to the things that Michael had said to him but whatever, it's not like he ever meant anything by that stuff anyway.

A few days later Luke's dodging steamroller kids as he makes his way to English class and Michael spots him, this time dashing quickly towards him. He jumps in front of him, bending slightly to hiss in his ear "fuck your hair looks good today babe, would _kill_ to mess it up," then he bites down softly on Luke's ear, Luke emitting a soft mewl in response, and he smirks as he backs away and goes off to his own class. 

Luke is frozen and slightly aroused. What the fuck is Michael playing at.

-

It happens again that week, this time with compliments on Luke's ass in his school trousers and a stripe licked up his neck, and once again the Monday of the week after, with Michael breathing in Luke's ear about how he wants to suck Luke's dick. (And yeah Luke was a little late to History that day because of an urgent trip to the toilets ending in a heavy grunt of Michael's name.)

Luke doesn't know what's going on, and he wishes that he didn't like it so much. He hates Michael and this game he's playing, and as soon as he sees him next he's gonna have words with him.

He walks the halls for the rest of the day determined and rehearsing what he's gonna yell at Michael in his head, but when it's after lunch and time for Maths and he's prowling the corridors just incase he sees Michael he's yanked by his collar into a tiny unused office.

It's dark and Luke is kinda scared, he hisses a _what the fuck_ and rubs his neck where his shirt was pulled tight when a light flicks on and he sees Michael standing centimetres in front of him.

"Hey," Michael says, his voice slow and thick like honey, as he takes a step closer and puts his hands on Luke's hips.

"Michael, what the hell-" Luke starts, frantically trying to remember his previously prepared rant but Michael cuts him off by whispering in his ear.

"Shh," he says, a hand slipping down to rest on Luke's ass. He gives it a squeeze and Luke yelps. "Sorry about this mild form of kidnap, I've just needed you for so long-"

It's Luke's turn to cut him off now. "No Michael, you can't just say creepy shit to me then expect me to make out with you."

Michael squeezes his ass again, tighter this time, and Luke pushes him off. "Oh so it's like that is it," Michael says rhetorically, moving away from Luke. "You see, I thought you'd have been up for this babe, considering you get a hard-on every time I'm fucking next to you-"

Luke's cheeks flame.

"-but okay, I understand. Little virgin Luke doesn't want to get fucked by his crush in a school office," he walks towards the door, barely has the time to place his hand on the doorknob before Luke is striding closer and pushing his shoulder so his back's flat against the wood.

"Not. A fucking. Virgin," he spits through gritted teeth, punctuating the words with a dirty thrust of his hips against Michael's.

Michael's eyes widen and his mouth flicks into a smirk, he grabs Luke by the neck and practically shoves their faces together, kissing him hotly and licking deep into his mouth.

"Think you better prove that to me," Michael breathes as he pulls away, and Luke growls in response, sinking his teeth into Michael's neck.

 

Luke's not sure what he missed in Maths that day, but he did learn that Michael has the prettiest come face he's ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao how do you end fics when you can't write smut to save your life


End file.
